The present invention pertains to the field of image data processing. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for inspecting bumped wafers that uses data from a two-dimensional image data analysis to perform a three-dimensional image data analysis.
Image data processing is used to inspect items during and after the manufacturing process. Such image data is typically gathered using a digital camera or other device that digitizes image data within the focal field of the device. The digitized image data is then analyzed, either manually or by software systems or other digital systems.
In cases where the image data is more complex, it is often necessary to manually review the image data before software systems can be used. For example, image data of dies that have been formed on a silicon wafer may be inspected by software systems. Nevertheless, areas of the die may have to be manually selected that cannot be analyzed by the software systems, such as areas that require three-dimensional analysis. Such three-dimensional analysis can require placing a three-dimensional sensing component, such as a laser track, on features of the component. Image data from the feature, as illuminated by the three-dimensional sensing component, is then analyzed so as to determine the coordinates in three dimensions of the illuminated feature.
Although analysis of image data by software systems is useful, the manual selection of features from which to obtain image data can be the largest time component of the inspection process. As a result, the three-dimensional inspection of features of components can be time-consuming and require operator resources. Furthermore, operator-assisted inspection can result in high levels of mistakes, such as missed features, improperly illuminated features, or other problems.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for inspecting components are provided that overcome known problems with inspecting components.
In particular, a system and method for inspecting components are provided that uses two-dimensional inspection data to locate features by which to control the three-dimensional inspection of the component.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a system for inspecting a component is provided, such as a die cut from a silicon wafer. The system includes a two dimensional inspection system that can locate features on the component, such as bump contacts. The two dimensional inspection system can generate feature coordinate data for the located features. A three dimensional inspection system is connected to the two-dimensional inspection system. The three dimensional inspection system receives the feature coordinate data from the two dimensional inspection system, and generates inspection control data, such as data for controlling the placement of a laser track. The three dimensional inspection system then inspects the component after generating the inspection control data.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a system and method for inspecting a component that uses feature coordinate data from a two-dimensional inspection to perform a three-dimensional inspection. The present invention thus combines two-dimensional inspection techniques with three-dimensional inspection techniques in a manner that allows three-dimensional inspection control data to be determined without operator input.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention together with other important aspects thereof on reading the detailed description that follows inconjunction with the drawings.